


披萨店不可不说一二事

by RealLULU



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, spank, 训诫
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU





	披萨店不可不说一二事

当尤东东意识到不对的时候，这家小小披萨店的唯一出口已经被四五个身着西装、戴着墨镜的保镖包围起来。

这可真是太不妙了！连躲都没有地方躲！东东捏着手里的抹布，紧张地盯着入口。

下一秒，在保镖的簇拥下，一个身形魁梧高大的男人带着风走了进来。

趁着保镖清空店内其他顾客的空档，他环顾四周，仔细打量着小家伙这段时间工作的场所。店不大，弥漫着小家伙喜欢的浓浓的芝士香气和烤披萨的味道。墙上挂着各式机车的海报，其中两张还是他从家里跑路时候顺走的。

想到这里，总裁竟觉得有些好笑，抬眼却看到东东如临大敌地盯着自己，眸子里全是惊恐和害怕。一双平日里笑起来弯弯的眼睛此时瞪得圆圆的，好像炸了毛的仓鼠，一把小腰被工作裙勒出细细的腰线，之前好不容易养圆的小脸也瘦下去了。

总裁并不忙着安抚，和保镖点头示意了一下，所有人鱼贯而出，顺便关上了店门。

一时间整家披萨店安安静静的，只能听到通风管轻微的的呼呼声。

总裁抬起手。

东东倒吸了一口凉气，防备地退后了半步。

总裁松了袖口的纽扣，卷起袖子，露出结实的小臂，微笑着问：“是你过来，还是我过去？”

东东僵立在原地，瞪着他却说不出话。他在犹豫要不要鱼死网破奋力搏一下。如果不是这四面没窗，兴许还能……倘若总裁有读心术，必定感慨于小东西的胆识过人，不愧是他养出来的“恶猫”。

 

“东东？”

总裁往前迈了步，东东犹如惊弓之鸟般跃后一大步，高喊着：“你，你，你别过来！”

总裁叹了口气，三步并作两步，没等东东逃开去，就抓着人的腰，捏住了后脖，压在临近的餐桌上。东东的挣扎没有给总裁造成任何困扰，他如同一头凶猛的雄狮在巡视自己的地盘，很自然地摸着东东的腰背和大腿。原本就瘦削的身板摸起来更显单薄，连肩胛骨的突起都更明显。

东东感受到总裁逐渐压抑的呼吸声，猜到这半个月来总裁肯定是心急如焚地在找他，本着“人为刀俎我为鱼肉”的心态，小小声为自己辩解了一下：“其实，只是因为日常消耗大……并没有饿着……”

总裁的大手正好摸在他的大腿根，当下抬起手狠狠扇了一巴掌，隔着牛仔裤把人扇得呼吸一窒，赶紧闭嘴。

唯一让总裁略感安慰的是肉乎乎的小屁股在这半个月的打工生涯中被锻炼得越发圆润挺翘，捏在手里手感极其爆棚。窄窄的小臀紧紧包裹在工装裙里，上半身被压在桌子上，屁股微微翘起，因为东东时不时的挣扎在空气中胡乱地扭动着，原本想把人带回家再收拾的总裁一时间有些克制不住，伸手摩挲着两团软肉，掐着捏起又放开，感受臀肉在指间的弹性。

总裁的大手宽大厚实，由于常年的锻炼十分有力，无数次仅凭一双手就把东东揍得哭爹喊娘，也是做爱后东东腰间淤青的元凶。

这熟悉的序曲让趴在桌子上的东东大气不敢出一下，屏住呼吸生怕总裁当场“斩立决”。外面站着那么多的保镖，他实在丢不起这人。

事实证明，一直以来体贴入微的总裁也想到了这一层，他一手压着东东的后腰，一手摸出通讯器命令保镖们退离五十米外，保证披萨店不离开视线即可。东东就像砧板上待杀的鱼，生死全然不由自己定，总裁还没发落他，他就委屈地开始哭起来。

小哭包。总裁笑着揉了揉他的头毛，而后结结实实在翘起的屁股上揍了一下。

“很久没挨打了，这回肯定会有点辛苦，你乖乖的，回去就不加罚了。听到了吗？”总裁语气很平静，好像在说一件非常理所应当的事情。东东眼睛里含着泪水，完全不想理会他。

总裁又是一巴掌扇在左臀，喝道：“给我说话！”

东东只得憋着嗓子说：“我知道了。”

话音未落，巴掌立刻如雨点般噼里啪啦落了下来。这半个月的焦虑和忧心此时此刻都爆发了出来，总裁恶狠狠地在肉团上发泄着他的怒火。他的巴掌就像是一块硬木板子，重重击打着臀面，每一下都扎扎实实打在肉里，刺痛到骨髓深处，疼得东东登时哭了起来。

薄薄的一层裙子布料并不能保护东东可怜的小屁股，但让总裁越发不满。他伸手去拽腰带，却没有拽断，蛮横地掀起下摆，堆在腰际，而后扯下牛仔裤，露出黑色的内裤。两团雪白的臀肉已经因为刚才的惩罚变得红肿，透过内裤边可以看到总裁的掌痕在屁股上留下的紫砂印记。总裁把内裤边塞进臀缝里，勒住内裤，继续挥掌抽在无辜的肿大的臀肉上。

东东因为他这一举动羞耻得浑身泛红，滚烫的脸颊贴在桌子上，眼泪顺着鼻翼流了一滩，不管不顾地埋头哭着。总裁的巴掌声回荡在小小的披萨店里，曾经东东在这里快活的点单声、招呼客人声、交谈欢笑声都荡然无存，只剩下可怜的哭泣和抽噎。

总裁挥掌很有技巧，在一开始实打实地重打之后，接着巧劲由下往上抽打屁股，就看着两瓣臀肉如果冻般弹跳着。这种打法疼痛浮在表层，非常折磨人却不至于伤到内里，挨一两百下也不过是皮肉伤，养两天就能回复原样。可过程着实痛苦难忍，可怜东东被压制着趴伏在桌面上，连反抗都无力。

总裁脱掉东东最后一层布料，把东东的后腰又往下按了按，让屁股撅高。他站定欣赏了一番，东东雪白柔嫩的臀肉已经高肿，臀峰处更是布满青紫，臀侧是显而易见的手指印，浮肿在薄薄的皮肤表层。屁股与大腿的褶皱处因为姿势的缘故被拉扯开，最敏感疼痛的部位被抽打得红彤彤的，而修长的两条腿依旧雪白笔直，靠在桌子边，微微发抖。

 

东东知道，最折磨人的问话阶段开始了。

每次问话，稍有不慎又要多挨好多下，还不算在最后的总账里。在让总裁满意之前，东东都得又哭又喊又保证无数次，可以说是他最痛恨的步骤了。

“为什么会选择不告而别？”

“……”

“啪啪啪！”总裁懒得废话，直接上手抽，把东东打得直扭，两团肉高耸着仿佛在空气中跳舞。

东东哭得上气不接下气，总裁无奈，停了手等他缓过气来。又拍了拍他的屁股，把人吓得一个激灵，“说。”

“……呜……”

“不要撒娇，你知道的，得不到我要的答案，今天我们就在这里耗着。”总裁替东东轻轻地揉屁股，抚平他滚烫灼烧着的疼痛。东东在总裁高超的技巧下软了半边身子，乖乖巧巧地倚在总裁身上。

“你那天嫌弃我胖了，还说不喜欢我老玩机车。你以前从来不那么说……”东东委屈地抽泣，身后一抽一抽地疼。

总裁气息一凝：“就这样？！”大手停在肿得最高的臀峰处。

东东呼吸也跟着停滞，总裁温热的大手仿佛马上就要化身铁板抽在他最疼痛的部位，他急得想说点什么补救一下，可支支吾吾半天也说不出话来，平日里能说会道的嘴跟被堵住了似的，只得咬着嘴唇扭头去追总裁的目光，希望他能手下留情。

总裁也是个狠人，被尤东东眼眶红红、可怜巴巴地盯着，愣是没留情地重重继续挥巴掌，打得东东哇哇大哭，喘不过气来。如果这时有人在边上看着，就能看到东东顶着个深红泛紫的小臀，在大掌下痛苦挣扎辗转的画面，别提有多可怜了。

“呜呜呜呜呜……你欺负我……呜呜呜呜，我不要和你在一起了……”东东在厚实的巴掌下毫无还手之力，已经疼痛难忍的臀峰再被扇巴掌简直比针扎还痛。

总裁等他哭声减弱，气息渐渐平息下来，说：“我为什么要你少玩机车，你不知道？”

东东呜咽着不吭声。

三个月前他骑着机车压马路，结果超速和车撞了。总裁赔了不少钱不说，东东还在病房里躺了一个星期。出院回家后被总裁绑起来拿藤条结结实实抽了一顿，打得屁股上乌青淤紫，哭得快昏过去，才勉强放过。结果光养这顿伤都用了一个月时间。好不容易养好了，总裁开始限制他骑机车出门，把东东这个狂热机车爱好者憋得苦不堪言，自然就心生怨愤。

至于说胖，无非就是饭后谈笑的一句话，东东揪出来也是没事找事，故意怼总裁。

“知道错了吗？”总裁威严的声音在身后响起。

东东不安地扭了下身子。总裁的大手又停下责罚，顺着大腿继续抚摸着臀肉。他轻柔地掠过高肿的臀峰，温热的手掌心覆盖着滚烫的臀肉，仿佛在感受东东由他赐予的疼痛和处罚。

漂亮又自由的尤东东，每一寸他都要牢牢捏在手心里，绝不放过。

总裁对着臀肉不敢用劲，又抚向劲瘦的大腿，指尖温柔地滑过两瓣臀肉中间那处，来回摩挲。

“嗯？我这么辛苦找你，还不跟我道歉？”总裁亲吻小东西的耳垂，在他耳边低沉着声音说话。富含磁性的声音激起东东后耳一片酥麻。

总裁一旦放软了身段，尤东东完全不是他的对手。他晕晕乎乎地任由自己被总裁掌控着，习惯性地在总裁面前缴械投降。总裁的大手安抚着滚烫的臀肉，微微的刺痛中，东东觉得自己的前端湿润了。

借着前液的润滑，总裁的手指缓缓向臀缝间开拓。因为太久没有接受外来的侵犯，再加上周围环境加剧的不安，东东的肛口咬得紧紧的，怎么也无法放松。

“乖，让我进来。”

“嗯，哥，不要，不要在这里……”

总裁已经把东东完全笼在自己身下，东东缩在他怀里，半闭着眼试图做最后的挣扎。总裁凑近了扭过东东的脸，堵住他的唇舌。

当总裁熟悉温热的气息充盈着东东的世界时，他才突然发现自己有多思念被关注着爱护着的感觉。淡淡的烟草气息在彼此的鼻息间弥漫，总裁的舌头蛮横又粗鲁地占据着上风，挑逗着东东的神经。东东被迫张开嘴，与之共舞。

总裁亲吻东东的嘴唇，啃噬他的下巴、鼻尖，双手也急促地沿着他腰际，抚弄胸口的两点朱红。东东被强行压在身下，光着下半身，眼见着上半身衣服被脱掉，却沉醉于这一深吻中无法自拔，任由自己禁欲已久的身体在总裁粗糙的大手下渐渐苏醒。总裁抚摸着他身体的每一寸地方，从乳头到肩膀，从胸口到肚脐，从阴茎到大腿，适才把人打得鬼哭狼嚎的温热大手，此时却又带来满满的温情和幸福感。

动情的呻吟最是撩人。

总裁的征服欲因为东东闭着双眼享受的表情产生了强烈的满足感。他顺手从桌上捞来一瓶沙拉酱，对着穴口挤进去。借着沙拉酱的润滑，很快两根指头就能顺利出入东东的后穴。

东东脸泛着红，皱起眉头谴责地瞪他一眼。总裁脸皮极厚，故意说：“你做披萨时，是不是也用沙拉酱？”

总裁粗粗的手指在后穴里进进出出，发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，不多时又增加到三根手指。两瓣屁股被总裁用拇指用力分开，臀肉的刺痛引得东东的分身起了反应。他没忍住伸手想去抚摸，却被半途截住反扣在腰上。

总裁“啪”地拍了记屁股，假意气道：“真不乖！不乖的小孩就该被打屁股！”

东东的小屁股痛得猛一收缩，疼得他眼眶又湿润了。

眼见拓展得当，总裁也实在焦急难耐，便一手压着东东的腰，一手扶着自己的阴茎，对准后穴，慢慢插了进去。

东东咬着牙放松自己，一门又粗又硬的钢炮就堵着后面，短暂的开拓并不能让他感觉好受一点。好不容易等人进来了，东东松了口气，大口喘息。总裁还想动一动，却被东东的肠道死死绞住。

“等一等！等一等！”东东喊着，如同一条濒死的鱼，在桌子只剩喘气的份儿。总裁略等了一会儿，看他呼吸平稳，便掰开臀肉到最大，抽出自己粗长的阴茎，再度重重顶了进去。

“呃……”

东东猛一抬头，脖颈拉出一道美丽的弧度。总裁张嘴叼住他的动脉，轻轻地舔舐亲吻，身下又动作不断。

总裁频率不算快，但每一下顶入都是保质保量。肉刃从温热的肠道里慢慢抽出，到穴口处停滞，感受穴口一张一吸地眷恋着不舍着，而后又重重撞进最深入，压榨干最后一丝空气，把东东完全填满充实。

总裁抽插不停，还有闲心去和东东开玩笑。他咬着东东的肩膀，笑说：“我的东东是一块美味的披萨。”

“呸！”

总裁也不恼，一双大手揉捏着仍高肿着的臀肉，像揉面团一样顺时针揉着，而后猛一松开，两瓣臀肉慌乱地抖动着撞击着，酸痛的感觉刺痛东东全身，他后穴用力收缩，眼泪疯狂涌出来。

总裁却很享受被紧紧咬住的快感，反复重复着这一动作。又揉又捏之下，原本就高肿的臀肉越发炙热滚烫了起来。

东东又羞又痛，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落在桌面上。挨了打的屁股被反复地无情蹂躏，极大地挑战了东东作为男人的底线。不仅挨揍，还要挨操，他委屈得不行。

兴致一上来把人玩哭了，总裁难得有些愧疚。他替小家伙揉揉伤处，哄他说：“是哥哥不好，不玩了。”边在东东身上点火，帮他分散注意力。不多时，东东只觉得两个乳头被捏得酥酥麻麻。

总裁把他从桌子上拎起来，让他爬上桌子，分开腿跪着。桌子高度正适合总裁非常省力地操干。他从后面压着他翘起屁股，捏着他的腰侧，大力进出着享用着年轻劲瘦的身体，持久不泄。

牛仔裤和工作裙堆了一地，光是看着都让人害臊。

东东被迫承受，仅靠后肛就射了两次。最后是总裁强行掐住阴茎根部，抑制射精，却又再被插硬。如此反复几次，到后来只觉得后穴到会阴处已经一片泥泞，被撞击的臀肉更加疼痛难忍。每撞一下，由里到外都扯着疼。可也拗不过总裁，只能哑哑地哭着喊停。然而被动的姿势让他连借力的地方都没有，最后实在体力不支，咬着牙被总裁半搂着半抱着，在总裁手里射得稀稀落落。

总裁把心爱的大宝贝紧紧搂在身下，最后几下冲刺，也尽数泄在东东体内。小家伙眼皮打颤，昏昏欲睡，毫不设防的表情看得总裁一阵兴起，险些又要把持不住。他细细打量了自家孩子一番，碎刘海在额前随意地散落着，白白净净的小脸这段时间也累出了胡渣。两片丰厚的嘴唇在刚才的蹂躏下越发鲜红欲滴，谁看了都会忍不住一吻芳泽。

这样的尤物，可不能放着在外面自由生长。

他拿过东东脱下的衬衫帮人简单清理了一下。擦拭时候触碰到屁股上的青青紫紫，小家伙还蜷在自己怀里小声呜咽着，听得总裁分外揪心，忍不住埋怨自己下手太狠。果然是太久没吃到肉，一闻到腥味儿就克制不住。

掰开双臀，红肿的小穴被完全操开，粉嫩的穴口一张一缩无法合拢，还在往外吐着精液和泡沫。

总裁脱下风衣外套，把小东西仔仔细细包裹起来，抱在怀里，往屋外走去。门一开，保镖看着蜷缩在老板怀里的小家伙，立刻心领神会地簇拥上来，把人迎进车内。

至于那一屋子的混乱场景，自然会有人细心打扫，不留下一丝痕迹。这些需处理的后事，从来都不在尤东东需要关心的范围内，总裁都能处理得妥当无误。

也就是这样，金丝雀一次次挣扎着想离开，却一次次被抓回来，用纯金的笼子牢牢锁住，无处可逃……

又或许，是金丝雀的自投罗网，甘之如饴……


End file.
